


Aren’t You Impressive

by Sharknadoslut



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gotham, Riddler - Freeform, The Riddler - Freeform, riddler x reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 21:11:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11261082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharknadoslut/pseuds/Sharknadoslut
Summary: Posing as a receptionist, the reader has successfully infiltrated the Gotham Police Department exactly as Ed had planned. Pleased that he will now have ears on the inside Ed rewards the reader accordingly.





	Aren’t You Impressive

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Romanticizing/glorifying of a mentally abusive relationship and some sexual suggestion

“Thank you so much for meeting me here tonight. When you first gave me the news I thought it would be appropriate to celebrate.”

You couldn’t help but to stare at Ed’s lips as he spoke, drifting off into a dream and beginning to imagine how his lips would feel puckered against your inner thigh. It was very easy to see that you were absolutely smitten with the mysterious man in glasses. Truthfully, you would do just about anything for him and that is exactly what brought you to be in this situation.

After falling into cahoots with Edward, his motives to have a hand in the Gotham crime war had become very clear - But you wanted to be his regardless. There was an energy about him that captivated you and drove you to follow him blindly, and happily at that. As long as it resulted in his attention directed towards you, it would be done. Even if it meant breaking the law it would be done, anything for Edward Nygma.

“No, I should be thanking you for treating me to dinner!” You replied and took a sip of your wine. “You’re quite the gentleman.” After weeks of careful planning, you had gotten a job with the Gotham Police Force. Nothing to extreme, just a simple receptionist job. But, it was absolutely perfect, as Ed would say, because not only would you have access to files upon files of sensitive information but you would also be on the inside. Hearing the juicy inside information from the pigs in blue directly. Ed would have his source and be able to carryout his illegal deeds while being able to plan out the best way to do so. 

This was ideal for you because you were officially an asset to him. Being in such a useful position he would be sure to keep you happy and satisfied, and that is exactly where you wanted to be. 

With a graceful smile spread on his alabaster face, Ed chuckled, obviously amused by your enthusiasm. “Anything for my Inside Intel.” A shiver shook up your spin as you felt him place his slender hand on your knee, giving it a tight possessive squeeze. “Now answer me this,” Ed began as he slid his hand hungrily up your leg and to your inner thigh from across the clothed table. 

“I can be exciting, I can be boring… I can make a difference but I can just as easily put you into a downwards spiral of devastation and pain..” Ed stared directly into your eyes. “..It all depends on how I want to run and how I want to be.” 

As his hand continued to inch closer to your intimate region you were at the brink of moaning to his touch. 

“What am I?” He continued.

The excitement flowing through your veins rattled you to your core. Edward was so very aware you were putty in his hands and this was just icing on the cake. 

“You are life.”

“That’s correct, Y/N.” His hand remained on your leg for a moment longer as he continued to speak, his tone of voice subtly aggressive but still very casual. “I am your life now, and don’t ever forget that.”

Whereas you should have been terrified by this obvious threat you couldn’t help but to be filled with overwhelming wave of emotion, positive emotion. Smiling brilliantly you nodded in response, a warm feeling engulfing your chest. You were his now and you couldn’t be happier.

“I must say, Y/N, I’m quite proud of how you’ve handled all of this… Doing everything exactly as I had laid out, without fail.” He raised his eyebrows slightly, expressing how pleased he was with you. “You’ve truly impressed me.” 

He calmly lifted his glass of wine into the air to propose a toast, a small satisfied smirk creeping onto his face.

“Too great opportunities between two very ambitious individuals.”

With rosy cheeks and a delighted grin you clanked your glass gently with his. 

“Cheers~!”


End file.
